1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for maintaining personal hygiene, and particularly to a water dispenser for personal hygienic use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, bidets and similar washing devices are fixed to the seat of the toilet or fixed to the floor next to the toilet. Such devices are directly and permanently connected to a water source in a building. As such, these devices cannot easily be transported outside of the building to use, for example, while camping or traveling. Thus, there is an increasing demand for portable body washers and/or bidets.
Thus, a water dispenser for personal hygiene solving the aforementioned problems is desired.